gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Guerrilla Offensive
The Imperial Guerrilla Offensive is a series of guerrilla attacks on JSDF conducted by Zorzal's force led by Viscount Herm Fule Maio. In detail of Herm plan, due to the superior firepower of the JSDF in the open field, most of the attacks on JSDF must be conducted through ambushes and guerrilla attacks. The Imperial Guerrilla often conducts based on the pattern that Imperial troops will disguise as civilian and merchant to attack the unexpected JSDF troops while Herm and his general from the far distance will send monster like Black Dog or Ogre to decimate the JSDF during the chaos since the JSDF will have to busy fighting the disguised Imperial troop. Furthermore, Herm also uses shapeshifters to attack the JSDF while disguiesed as innocent civilian. However, due to Herm's vast underestimation of firearms and advanced technology plus his hidebound approach in warfare, most of the operations meets extremely little success and full of strategic blunders. Despite inflicts some damages on JSDF and sometimes force them to retreats, the Imperial Troops often faces Pyrrhic victories since they lose a couple of hundreds of men and black dogs as well as ogre in every operation just to take down mostly 10-20 JSDF members. Furthermore, Herm and his troops also lack of awareness about scanning technology resulting Imperial Troop being rooted out at fast pace by JSDF since JSDF can detect them under their disguises through scanning as well as JSDF can adapt to his strategy at little time. Furthermore, the shapeshifters employed by Zorzal's force -despite the ability to fight quite well and physically superior - also being quickly killed after facing the JSDF - which is more training and can react quickly to unexpected situations. To make matter worse, Herm and the rest of pro-war senators and general cannot comprehend night vision technology of the JSDF in which they cannot figure it out how the JSDF can see the ambushed troop clearly in the dark night - due to lack of understanding of modern technology - and the only thing they can think of is the JSDF somehow can see through the dark. As the result, even a night raid and ambush against the JSDF also turns into a huge disasters for the Imperial Troop. One of most prominent fatal flaws in Herm's plan is that he never takes into account of air support of the JSDF in which all his Black Dogs and Ogre are decimated by Napalm and missile from JSDF gunship when they surround the JSDF platoon. The reason for this flaw is that Herm doesn't gasp the concept of air bombardment and air supports tactics in modern warfare since he was too used to melee close combat ambush and dragon riders close combat support, which was the basis of medieval warfare. Herm also cannot anticipate the ability to adapt to warfare of the JSDF since the JSDF manages to increase their reaction times against Imperial's ambushes after a few skirmishes. Finally, the deadliest error made by Herm is that he has zero concept of hit-and-run tactic in the basic rule of guerrilla warfare as he often swarm-attack the JSDF and only retreating after losing nearly the entire ambushing troops, making his tactics generally wasteful. As the result, the Guerrilla tactics only works for few times and after the incident involves Tomita and his troops successful anti-guerrilla operation, Herm finally quits his Guerrilla tactics in frustration while learning little from his idiotic underestimation of firearms. Furthermore, the use of napalm by the JSDF also causes Imperial soldiers to lose vast amount of morale due to the horrible effect on their comrade body and nothing they can do to extinguish the flame. Ironically, while Imperial Army are considered less difficult, the real difficulty for JSDF lies in their own country and its neighbors, when many people - like Komurazaki - try to cast the JSDF in bad light for personal purposes, based on anti-guerrilla activities of the JSDF. Neighboring countries are also taking advantage of these activities to press Japan on revelant issues (Gate, human rights,...). However, the JSDF itself - and the supporters - have many ways to prove their actions are right because of their ability to propagandize as well as the support of a significant number of Special Region's residents. In addition, because these campaigns - theoretically - take place outside of the Earth, JSDF can easily evade the strict international law (For example, the use of Napalm - which is considered a violation of international conventions). Trivia * When captain Himeji explains about the JSDF's skirmishes against Imperial troops's ambush to the international military officials and inspectors, two American military officials imagine the skirmishes to be similar to the problem of Middle East's insurgency and the Vietnam war in which the JSDF is facing like the US in the part. Ironically, they seem to not realize that the Imperial army, Zorzal and his generals are not as formidable or even intelligent and practical as the Islamic terrorists and the Viet Cong, the US had fought in the past and the present, thanks to Zorzal and his cohorts's incredibly stupidity and lack of adaptability in warfare. Gallery Untigrhrhh.png|Two US military officials imagining the battle between the JSDF and Imperial's guerrilla campaigns are similar to their wars against the Islamic terrorists in the present and Viet Cong in the past. However, they don't seem to realize that the Imperial army is far more pathetic than they thought. Category:Battles Category:Events